The present invention relates generally to a communication aid, and more particularly to method and system for indicating a spoken word has likely been misunderstood by a listener.
Wearable computers are typically computers a user wears on his or her body or carried by the user's clothing. Wearable computers provide computing resources to the wearer while he or she is moving around. Often times, wearable computers include sensors to receive information from the user and feedback devices to provide information back to the user. Wearable computers can also keep a user wirelessly connected to a computer network. Thus, a wearable computer can communicate data to and from the user as the user interacts with the real world.
One example of a wearable computer is Google Glass. Google Glass includes an optical head-mounted display (OHMD) that can display information to the wearer. Google Glass includes a microphone that can receive natural language voice commands. It also includes a camera that can take photos and record videos. A touchpad located on the side of Google Glass allows users to control the device by swiping a finger. Google Glass also provides wireless network connectivity.